Falling
by foleste11
Summary: Back at Shiz, after 'Defying Gravity'. A mix between the muscial and book worlds.


Nessa and Fiyero sat at the usual table in the cafe

Nessa and Fiyero sat at the usual table in the cafe.  
"They were meant to be back yesterday. What if something bad happened? That would be just like Elphaba to go and do something stupid." Nessa moaned.  
"Don't worry, they probably just missed their train or something. It would be just like Glinda to hold them up over shoes or something." Fiyero smiled. Nessa rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the door of the cafe burst open and Boq came running in, holding a newspaper. He looked...worried.  
"Look." he panted, thrusting the paper into Fiyero's hand. Fiyero straightened up the paper and looked at it confused. Nessa watched Fiyero read the article, while Boq collapsed onto a chair.  
"It's...she couldn't...I don't believe it..." he breathed, trying to get his breath back.  
"Did you run Boq? It can't be that bad." Nessa grinned, but as she said that, Fiyero's face changed from confused to surprised to terrified.  
"No way. No. It has to be wrong. Oh shit. No. No no no." he said.  
"What?" Nessa asked, scared. She had a bad feeling in the stomach. Something must be very wrong to bother Fiyero like that. "Give it here." she said, snatching the paper out of Fiyero's hands. She read it quickly, not even in detail, but she knew what had happened. Everything she'd feared. Elphaba had gone and done something stupid. Really stupid.  
_...this wicked witch must be caught...  
...threat to Oz...  
...green skin...  
...wicked child...  
...horrible powers..._  
"No...no...NOO!!" Nessa screamed and threw the paper at Boq. She banged her fist on the table, upsetting Fiyero's drink. Other people in the cafe starred at her. She tipped her head back and blinked, trying to stop the tears.  
"Nessa...?" Boq began.  
"No...just shut-up Boq. How could she? How _could_ she??" Nessa cried. "She..oh my..." Nessa tipped her head back, but this time the tears flowed over against her will. "No...no..stupid Elphaba...no...she wouldn't...it's wrong! It has to be! Where's Glinda? WHERE'S _GLINDA_??" Nessa yelled.  
"Nessa please..." Fiyero tried. "Please, we'll fix this."  
"People are starring..you're making a fuss." Boq tried.  
"Shut-up! I don't care! People always stare! Have you never noticed that, Boq? People stare at me as much as they do and Elphaba and now she's gone and done something completely stupid!" Nessa snapped at him. She took a few sharp breaths, but it didn't help. "Oh no, no, no..." she sobbed.  
"Nessa, you're hyperventilating." Fiyero muttered. "Do you want us to take you back to your dorm?" he asked politely, even though he felt sick. Where was Glinda? What had happened to her? And Elphaba? Where would she go?  
Nessa inhaled sharply, distracting Fiyero from his thoughts. She couldn't speak, just nodded in response to his question. He got up and gave the paper to Boq. Nessa lent back against her chair as Fiyero came around and pushed her out of the cafe, with Boq following them.

A few minutes later, they'd reached Nessa's dorm. Fumbling, she found her key in her pocket and unlocked the door. Fiyero took her inside. The three hadn't spoken on the way there.  
"Nessa, this will all be sorted out. It'll be okay. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Fiyero said, trying to comfort her.  
"Just go." Nessa muttered.  
"Are you sure you don't want us to do anything for you Nessa?" Boq asked.  
"Just GO!" she yelled, and the two boys backed out of her room. Nessa took herself over to her bed and pulled herself on. She was so angry she couldn't get on properly, and her feet hung off the edge, but she didn't care. Nessa grabbed her pillow and cried.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up, it was nearly dark. Something felt different. Nessa rolled over and sat up. She was lying straight on the bed, with a blanket over her, and her shoes had been taken off. Someone must have been here. Nessa couldn't take her shoes off herself, and she didn't remember the blanket.  
"What the...?" she asked. Why was she in bed? Then it all came rushing back. Maybe it was just a bad dream. Oh gosh, how long did she sleep for. Nessa looked down. She was in her uniform. Just a bad dream?  
"Oh no..." she sobbed, and bit her lip.  
"Huh? I'm up, Elphie! I'm up! We won't be late I promise!" a girly voice called, making Nessa jump.  
"Glinda?" Nessa asked, very surprised. "What in Oz??"  
The beautiful blond girl was standing next to her chair; Nessa gathered that Glinda must have been sleeping in it.  
"I'm up! I didn't sleep in that much! I-Nessa?" Glinda finally realised where she was. "Oh no...How long did I sleep for?" Glinda asked. Her usually beautiful, perfect curls were falling limply and she looked tired.  
"I don't know? You're the one in my bedroom. How should I know?"  
"Oh, yeah. I thought you knew. You were still crying when I came in, and I straightened you up and took off your shoes and got you a blanket and then you stopped, and I think you feel asleep, and I think I feel asleep and...You know don't you?" Glinda's face fell.  
Nessa just nodded. "How could she?" she whispered, not able to manage any more volume.  
"It wasn't her fault. It was the Wizard. He tricked her. And she...well, you know what she's like. She over-reacted majorly and...there was nothing I could do. He tricked her. Everything she believed...well, it wasn't so wonderful."  
"She's not coming back is she?" Nessa mumbled.  
"She can't. They're trying to find her now, to-" Glinda realised that she didn't want to think about that, or say it, but Nessa was smart and caught on.  
"Oh no. NO! They can't!" she screamed.  
"Nessa!" Glinda cried and jumped up onto Nessa's bed, next to her. "They won't. They won't catch her. She's to clever for that. You know that." she said, trying to convince herself as much as Nessa.  
"She promised..." Nessa muttered.  
"Huh?"  
"She promised. She promised father. I know it sounds stupid, but she promised to look after me. And now she's gone and I can't even take my own shoes off and she left me and, oh!!" Nessa started crying again.  
"Oh Nessa. Oh. I'll help. I promise." Glinda promised, and she put her arm around Nessa.  
"But why? All I've known is her! We were always together and now she's gone. I need her Glinda. I need her! And don't you see! She can't take care of herself either! Look what she's done! That's what she's like. She would have killed you on our first day at Shiz if I didn't stop her. She-she would- when we were younger and I had a bad day and I wouldn't get out of bed and I'd yell and not eat...she'd, well, she'd get in bed with me and she'd tell me stories. We'd fly away somewhere were it didn't matter if you were green or couldn't walk...besides, we could fly. No one would stare or point. We could wear our nightgowns all day and just eat lemon-creams." Nessa paused and gave a funny half-laugh, half-sob and wiped her eyes. "Oh Glinda, they're going to kill her and she's going to die and there's nothing I can do!" Nessa cried.  
"Nessa, that's not true. They wont find her. You know that."  
"There's nothing I could ever do!" Nessa yelled, ignoring Glinda. "Oh just wait till father finds out..."she sobbed, and put her arms around Glinda, needing something real, just once.


End file.
